Just One Taste
by waterrain
Summary: Goku just wanted one taste of Sanzo because he wanted to know how Sanzo tastes. After all he thought just one taste doesn't hurt anyone, but he was wrong. One Sided for now, but it might change not sure right now.
1. Just A Taste

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and Thank You. Hopefully they are not too OOC.

Warning Non-Con Kissing

Goku's View.

-------

Hakkai is shopping and Gojyo is out looking for females to hit on with his lame pick up lines. I'm with Sanzo in the inn room and he is currently laying on his back while smoking a cigarette. I'm so damn bored and hungry, but this time I didn't complain to Sanzo about it because then he would kick me out of this room.

I decided to look at Sanzo out of the corner of my eyes and I noticed that Sanzo was not paying attention to anything expect making sure he doesn't burn himself with his cigarette. Sanzo's eyes are actually really pretty and there a beautiful color of violet. He has his eyes closed for a few moments as he kept on smoking and I notice his eyelashes. They are long and pretty like a girl's eyelashes. Sanzo would be super pissed off if he knew about my thoughts.

I noticed that his nose is long and slim. Sanzo has high cheek bones and a small strong jaw. I looked at Sanzo's lips that were slightly parted and the cigarette between his lips. Sanzo has a really pretty face and my cheeks felt slightly warm as I stared at his lips. I decided to look at his neck and it looks slender, but yet it is strong. Sanzo had taken off his robes before he laid down on the bed and he is just wearing his blue jeans, short sleeved black shirt, and those odd gloves.

I looked at Sanzo's golden blond hair that likes just like the sun, it looks so pretty, and silky. His skin is slightly pale and that's because he usually wears his robes all the time. I feel so hungry and when will Hakkai be back with the food. I noticed that Sanzo's gun is close, but not within his reach because he is laying down. I wonder how Sanzo's lips and skin would taste like to me.

"What the hell is it, Goku." Sanzo snapped while putting his cigarette out. "You are being so damn annoying and creepy as hell."

I stared at his lips and wondered if they would taste good. I'll just have one taste and it will be out of my system. Just one taste of anything doesn't hurt anyone. I couldn't stand it anymore and I quickly jumped on Sanzo before he could even blink. I was on top of him straddling his hips, my legs had Sanzo's legs pinned down and I held his wrists semi tightly above his head because if I didn't then he would have access to his gun. Sanzo looked really pissed off, but my curiosity is killing me. Sanzo's lips were in a firm frown and I blinked.

I licked Sanzo's lips briefly and I liked the taste of them. I couldn't tell what it tasted like, but I liked the taste. Sanzo's violet eyes were wide and he looked as if he was about to yell at me. I figured that Sanzo's mouth would give me an even better taste then his lips. I pressed my lips on his lips and had my tongue inside his mouth to have myself a better taste of Sanzo. Sanzo kept on trying to bite my tongue, but I had my tongue dodge. He tasted warm like the sun, sweet yet bitter, and Sanzo tasted really good. I love the way Sanzo tastes and I can't seem to get enough of the taste. So addicting and I looked at Sanzo's pretty golden hair like the sun.

I decided to have one hand free to feel Sanzo's hair, but that was a big mistake. Sanzo broke my loosened hold on his wrist and knocked me off of him. He had his gun in his hand and his glare at me was fierce yet cold as ice. I looked at Sanzo, I noticed that his lips were bruised and his wrists were bruised too. I feel guilty, but I really wanted to know how Sanzo tasted. I regret knowing how he tastes because Sanzo tastes really good and I couldn't help, but want more of his taste.

"Get out, Goku." Sanzo told me in a chilling and cold voice. "Before I shot you."

",But all I wanted was a taste." I protested, but then Sanzo glared at me coldly.

"Just get the hell out!" Sanzo yelled angrily and I quickly left when he aimed the gun towards me. I stayed near the door so that I can hear what Sanzo is saying to himself because he sometimes does that, but not often. I heard Sanzo purely swearing, cussing, and cursing quietly. I smelled the salty scent of tears, there were no sobbing sounds, but only Sanzo cussing. I felt pained at the thought of being the cause of Sanzo's tears, but I only wanted a taste. I looked down at my hands these hands caused bruises on Sanzo's wrists and my lips made bruises on Sanzo's lips. I know Sanzo feels betrayed and hurt by what I did to him. Tasting his lips and mouth along with being the cause of his bruises. After a little while Sanzo stopped cussing and there was no sound, but the smell of tears stayed around.

I still have the taste of Sanzo inside my mouth and I only know that I must have done something really wrong for Sanzo is crying. Sanzo doesn't cry, but now he is because I tasted him. I'll ask Gojyo when he gets back because Hakkai will be putting together some food. I noticed that there was no more smell of tears and that Gojyo is back in the inn. I walked towards Gojyo and noticed that he did not have anyone with him.

"Gojyo, I think that I did something really wrong." I told Gojyo in a serious voice.

"Did you throw out Sanzo's smokes." Gojyo told me playfully and I glared at him.

"He's really quiet and don't tell him that I told you, but I smelled his tears from outside the door." I said to Gojyo and he looked surprised.

"What the hell did you do, Goku." Gojyo said to me while frowning.

"Well, I decided to taste him by tasting his lips and mouth." I replied calmly and Gojyo had wide eyes.

"You are a total dumbass, monkey." Gojyo stated to me firmly.

"I had to hold his wrists up, I was on top of him, and made sure he couldn't move or else he would have gotten his gun." I told Gojyo while looking down.

"He would have a damn good reason why to wanted to have his gun with him." Gojyo said to me firmly. "Seriously, what the hell possessed you to keep Sanzo from moving away."

"Well, I really wanted to know what Sanzo tasted like because I was curious." I replied to Gojyo while looking down. "He tasted really good."

"We will talk more about this in my inn room after I see the status of Sanzo." Gojyo stated to me and he went to go inside of Sanzo's inn room. I want to taste more of Sanzo, but I have to keep myself from doing that and it will be diffcult since I already had a taste. I don't want to eat Sanzo, but I just want to taste him. I made Sanzo pissed off and when I left that was when I smelled his tears along with his angered cussing, swearing, and cursing. I'm not sure if I can stop myself from tasting Sanzo when no one is around and I feel guilty, but I want to taste Sanzo again. His taste is addicting and I'm not sure if I can stop. I know that I'm stronger than Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai. I want to taste Sanzo more and more until I can't stand it anymore, but I doubt that I'll be sick of his taste. To think I just wanted one taste, but now I want a lot more than just a taste.

-------

Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters to this FanFic.


	2. Goku's Dream

I do not own Saiyuki. Hope they are not too OOC. Please Review and Thank You. More reviews equals faster uploading of the chapters.

Goku View.

_Goku's Dream_

_Warning Goku's Dream is smutty along with being Yaoi and there is a Non-Con Dream Sanzo. _

_ANYWAY, This Fanfic is after all Rated M for Mature._

------

I waited in Gojyo's inn room and didn't keep track of time. Gojyo walked inside and smirked at me lightly.

"Man, you had me going there Goku. Shit, you had me worried there for a moment." Gojyo said to me causally. "Sanzo yelled me for believing some bullshit story that you came up with and told me to tell you that he wants to have a talk with you about telling some serious bullshit stories. Man was he pissed off at me and you."

I decided to just nod and agree even though I knew Sanzo was just lying about what had happened.

"Sorry, but damn were you gullible. As if Sanzo would ever relax and shit like that Gojyo." I said while fake smiling and talking as if it were just a joke. "Got to go to Sanzo before he comes in here and shot us both."

I walked out of Gojyo's inn room and went to Sanzo's inn room. I was nervous and knew Sanzo was still pissed off at me. I entered the room and noticed that Sanzo was wearing his robes.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with bullshit. I do not want anyone to know what you did, got it moron. Hakkai should be getting here pretty soon with food. If you ever do that to me again I will fucking shot your sorry ass." Sanzo said to me angrily. "No tasting my lips or mouth. My mouth is not some type of food or drink that you or anyone else can taste, damnit. Now get the hell out of my room."

I nodded and then walked out. I walked downstairs and saw Hakkai with some food. I grinned happily and walked down to greet Hakkai.

"Finally. Man I was totally starving and bored out of my mind." I said to Hakkai while smiling and Hakkai smiled back at me. We all had something to eat together and everything seemed back to normal. Sanzo firing his gun near Gojyo and I when we got too loud over who eats what food. We all had our own room at the inn and leave in the morning time. I went to sleep under the covers in my own room at the inn.

_Sanzo was by the hot springs naked and I walked toward him while smiling happily along with wearing my usual outfit. Sanzo glared at me with his pretty violet eyes and I just stared back with my golden eyes. I jumped onto Sanzo, gripped his wrists above his head, legs pinned him down, and I smiled brightly._

"_So I can't taste your lips or mouth anymore Sanzo." I said casually. My lips were on one of Sanzo's nipples that looked cold. "I'll just take taste of your whole entire chest, Sanzo over and over again."_

_My tongue swirling on his right nipple teasing and tasting the warm, sweet yet bitter taste of Sanzo. Then onward to his left nipple and my lips going everywhere on his bare chest. Afterwards my tongue licking his entire chest and my lips moving on his chest. Sanzo's eyes closed and a stray tear fell down his cheek, but I didn't care as my lips went to his neck suckling until his entire neck was bruised. Then onto his shoulders and leaving bruises with on his skin with the force of my lips. My leg went between his legs and the grip that I had on his wrists were loosened. Sanzo forced me to get off of him and glared at me with such a fierce look that I was frozen._

"_Goku, How dare you do this to me." Sanzo said coldly to me and kicked me out of the area. I smelled his salty tears and I can still taste him. The taste of warmth, sweet, and bitter. One taste already made me addicted, making me want more and more of it that wonderful taste until I'm sick of it. I'm positive that I will not ever be sick of Sanzo's taste not now or ever. He is my sun and the one who saved me from the darkness. "Goku, I don't want you tasting me."_

"_I'm so sorry Sanzo, but it is too late." I whispered softly. "I already had a taste and wanting more of your taste. I love your taste and I want to taste you over and over again. I just can't stop. I'm addicted and I want more of your wonderful taste."_

"_What about afterwards you damn idiot." Sanzo snapped harshly. "After you get the hell over this creepy ass want of tasting me. Shit I didn't expect this out of you. You're only interested in eating food."_

"_I won't get over it ever. I would want to taste you over and over again for like forever." I muttered while looking down. "I want to—"_

"_Ravish me, taste me, touch me, kiss me, fuck me, and all kinds of stuff with me using your damn strength to keep me from shooting your sorry ass." Sanzo sneered. " I don't like getting touched. In fact I hate it and the only thing I have going for me is being a virgin. I smoke, drink, gamble, swear, eat meat, and killing any who stands in my way, but yet I'm still a virgin. I won't fuck anyone and I don't want to be fucked."_

"_I don't know what I want to do, Sanzo. All I know is that I love your taste and I want to taste more of you. Damnit, if only I hadn't tasted your lips then I wouldn't have known what I was missing and have this perverse craving to taste you." I whispered softly. "I'm sorry, Sanzo."_

"_Sorry won't cut it moron." Sanzo snapped angrily. "Just forget about what I taste like and think of all the different kinds of food out there in the world."_

_I noticed Sanzo was still naked and his gun not in sight. I stared at his lower parts, his thighs, knee's, ankles, feet, and toes. I grabbed Sanzo's waist tightly with one arm and with one hand had put his fingers next to my mouth. I suckled on his delicate and long fingers while pressing against him._

"_Knock it off, Monkey." Sanzo growled. "I'm not some kind of food or drink."_

"_I know, Your way better than any food or drinks." I managed to gasp out. "You smell and taste the best out of everything in this world. I'm greedy. I want more and more of you. Your lips were so soft despite the harsh and cold things that you say to everyone. Your mouth was so hot like the sun, sweet as candy, and bitter like coffee plus many other tastes."_

"_You are a complete and utter pervert. Hell you might be worse than Gojyo with the perversion he shows to women." Sanzo stated flatly. "Plus you're a shitty poet." _

_I had Sanzo's wrists tied together on the a bed and still naked. He glared at me and I smiled happily._

"_What now, Monkey." Sanzo sneered. "Just get the hell out of this room and leave me the hell alone."_

_I gazed down at Sanzo and licked my lips. _

"_I can't. I wanna taste more of you." I said to Sanzo and he glared at me. "I still have more of you to taste."_

_I noticed Sanzo's legs were together firmly and I blinked._

"_Just don't taste between my legs." Sanzo sneered. "I won't forgive you if you do that to me dumbass."_

"_,But it is so tempting and when you say Don't. I want—" I started to tell Sanzo._

"_Just dream of food and leave me the hell alone." Sanzo snapped angrily and his legs firmly together. I pouted a little bit and Sanzo wrinkled his nose at me. "Pouting monkey's face don't work on me."_

_I licked Sanzo's belly and he glared coldly at me as I started to travel to his legs._

"_Don't go away farther." Sanzo snapped viciously. "I will shot your damn sorry ass."_

_I ignored Sanzo and begun licking at the middle of his two closed legs near his thighs. My mouth suckling noisly up and down the middle of his two closed legs. My hand touched his bottom, Sanzo gasped angrily, and I quickly put my hand between his temperately loosened legs._

"_You damn son of a bitch." Sanzo said to me angrily and trying to close his legs, but my hands did not move them together. I managed to tie them away from each other and smiled. "If I could free myself then I would shot your damn sorry ass."_

_I licked and suckled Sanzo's inner thighs along with his knee's plus ankles. I licked Sanzo's toes and feet. Sanzo tastes so wonderful and I want more of his taste. I have not tasted Sanzo's private area or his bottom or any of his back. I had my face close to Sanzo's private area and staring at it in wonder._

"_Damn creepy ass monkey. Get the hell away from it and—" Sanzo started to say angrily, but then I lightly licked it to see how it tasted. I smiled and I wanted to taste more. My mouth was suckling it nosily, going up and down quickly, then I took it all inside my mouth eagerly. Surrounding it with my hot mouth, tongue swirling around along with suckling it. Sanzo's fists were clenched tightly along with biting his lip and his pretty violet eyes had tears in them. I tasted Sanzo's juices and didn't let a drop escape me._

"_I will never forgive you, Goku." Sanzo said to me in a chilling voice. "You betrayed me. You did this type of stuff to me. I was and still am unwilling. You are worse than Gojyo at least he doesn't do this to people unwilling."_

_I couldn't move as Sanzo proudly walked away and then I smelled the salty tears that he sheds. I cried and cried. I just want to taste him over and over. I don't want to hurt Sanzo and I want to protect him._

"_,But can you protect me from yourself." Sanzo whispered softly and I saw his tear stained face along with his slightly puffy eyes. "I know that you can't Goku." _

I woke up and my heart was racing quickly. I felt my cheeks and there was tears. Damn I'm still crying and this was just a dream not reality. I won't tell anyone about this dream and shit I'm shaking. I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm and calmed down.

"Damnit, I'm such an idiot." I muttered to myself. I should not have ever tasted Sanzo's lips and that was when it all started. Just like with food one taste is never enough unless the food is shitty. Sanzo's taste is in no way shitty in order he tastes pretty damn good. I wouldn't ever eat Sanzo.

"Hey, Monkey wake up. Sanzo wants to leave now." Gojyo said to me as he opened the door. "If we don't leave now. He'll shot at us again."

"Alright, got it." I replied to Gojyo and faked a smile.

---------

Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.


	3. Asleep for hours and hours

I do not own Saiyuki.

Goku View.

_Goku's Dream_

_Warning Goku's Dream is kinky smut along with being Yaoi and there is a Non-Con Dream Sanzo. _

------

I saw that Sanzo was already inside of the jeep looking annoyed and bored. Hakkai was smiling and in the driver's seat. Gojyo sat in the back behind Hakkai and I sat behind Sanzo.

"I'm going back to sleep." Gojyo commented flatly and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Sanzo stated to Gojyo calmly and turned to look at the road before us. Gojyo turned over and went to sleep. I was staring at the back of Sanzo's neck and couldn't look away. His neck is pale, slender, and fragile. I wonder how it would taste like if I had my lips on Sanzo's neck and I feel a bit hungry. It is hot out today and Sanzo was not wearing the upper part of his robe and instead has it hanging down. I decide to look at his pretty golden hair that is just like the sun and I only touched his hair once, but it felt like silk.

"I'm hungry, Sanzo." I whined and Sanzo turned around to glare at me. His pretty violet eyes were blazing and his slightly bruised lips were in a thin line. I notice his jaw was clenched and he looked all around annoyed.

"I don't care." Sanzo simply stated in a force calm voice and turned around again. "Just go to sleep."

I pouted and then sulked because Sanzo is still pissed off at me. I sighed and went to sleep in order to forget my hunger for some food.

_Sanzo was on the bed naked and his wrists were tied up. He was on his belly and swearing loudly._

"_What the hell is wrong with you monkey." Sanzo snapped angrily and I could only stare at his bare bottom. I walked over to him and had my hand on his left bottom cheek._

"_Get your damn hand off my ass." Sanzo said to me coldly and I moved my hand in circles. "Will you knock it off already, dumbass."_

_I ignored Sanzo's cold words and noticed that his bottom was soft yet tight. I wonder how it would taste like if I had my lips on it. Would it taste good or bad? I was curious and decided that I wanted to find out. My lips were on his left bottom cheek and had my tongue licking the whole entire area. The taste was good and I wanted more of it._

"_Quit licking my ass cheeks, perverted monkey." Sanzo snapped angrily as I did the same to his right bottom cheek. "You are an idiot."_

_I trailed my fingers all over Sanzo's bottom and found his crack. I heard a shock gasp and saw his bottom tighten up._

"_Don't even go there jackass." Sanzo growled out angrily. I had my tongue trail over Sanzo's crack and had my right hand softly his private area while my left hand gently pinched his left nipple. His bottom loosened up just barely and I my hands cup his bottom. _

"_You damn, brat. Don't you dare." Sanzo snapped angrily and I had my tongue between his two bottom cheeks while my hands held his cheeks apart. He gasped in surprised and anger. "That is fucking dirty." _

"_I just want to taste you everywhere." I muttered and then felt his bottom hole. _

"_Damnit, stop." Sanzo gasped out as I had my tongue go inside of him licking and my lips kissing it directly. My hands gently rubbing Sanzo's bottom and the taste was good. Then I stopped and pulled my tongue out. Sanzo's hole was hot, tight, and tasted good. My hands now on Sanzo's legs and kept them from closing. I moved my tongue to the back of Sanzo's private area and licked it over and over again. I had my lips over it and suckled it slowly. My hands kept Sanzo's legs from closing and I moved my hands up then down his thighs with my fingers doing circles on his skin. _

_I felt Sanzo's juice come out and he was silent as I swallowed all of it. I licked all of my fingers and I heard Sanzo swearing along with his threats. I wanted more of Sanzo and I want to touch him more. I moved my right hand and had my wet index finger feel between Sanzo's crack._

"_No, Goku." Sanzo snapped sharply. "Don't do it."_

_I rubbed my finger onto Sanzo's hole and slipped it inside when I used my left hand to stroke Sanzo's private area. I put my finger in and then out in a pattern. I added another wet finger and same pattern. Then a third wet finger and it went in a fast pattern. _

"_I won't forgive you." Sanzo coldly told me and I ignore it for I felt hot so very hot. I looked down and I discovered that I'm naked plus hard. "Get lost, You damn horny monkey."_

_I straddled Sanzo's back around his waist area and my private part was leaking out some white stuff. It was close to Sanzo's bottom and I decided to rub it up then down Sanzo's crack. Sanzo's legs opened in surprised and I managed to have it go between Sanzo's crack onto his hole._

"_Get it away from my ass." Sanzo managed to breath out as I rubbed his hole with my private part slowly. "I hate you."_

_I didn't care as I went inside of Sanzo's soft, but tight butt. I thrusted in and out slowly at first, but then went faster and faster. My juice spilled inside of Sanzo's butt and I had made Sanzo's spill out at the same time by using my hand on his private part. My hand full of his juice and I still kept on thrusting into him at a fast rate. I kept spilling my juice into Sanzo until it was spilling out of him and I gave one last thrust. _

"_I feel like a damn slut, a whore, and a complete victim." Sanzo said in a chilling voice. "You ravished me, used me, and I didn't want this at all."_

_I licked Sanzo clean of his and my own juice. I felt his body shudder and my mouth took in his private part. I made him hard and had swallowed his juices eagerly while my finger was toying with his hole to make it loose. I want to have Sanzo completely and utterly. I want to taste him everywhere, to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him, to lick him, to ravish him, and everything._

"_This won't make you happy, moron." Sanzo stated flatly. "You want me to return your feelings, but like hell I ever will Goku. Right now you're just horny and I'm sexier than Hakkai or Gojyo."_

"_No, That's not it. I always felt like this Sanzo, but I acted like a kid because I'm treated like one. I love you, Sanzo. I really do love you. I would wait forever for you." I said to Sanzo softly._

"_Whatever, idiot. Don't jump into things or else you'll screw up everything." Sanzo stated calmly."Just don't force me into anything sexual and let your so called feelings show gradually or else they will think you're possessed or whatever."_

"_I'll restrain myself from doing anything too rash." I said to Sanzo while smiling. "After all I do not want to lose my sun."_

"_Whatever." Sanzo said flatly and he disappeared._

I woke up and blinked.

"Man, I'm so starving." I complained loudly and I looked around to discover that I was in a bed.

"Man, monkey. You had us worried." Gojyo said to me and I yawned loudly. "You slept for serval hours and didn't make a damn sound."

"I feel much better now." I said happily and smiled to myself.

"We will be staying for the night at this inn. There are three rooms and you will be with Sanzo." Hakkai said to calmly.

------

Please Review and Thank You


End file.
